


The Pink World

by ssocatherine



Category: SSO - Fandom, Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssocatherine/pseuds/ssocatherine
Summary: When Catherine grows wary and distrustful of the druids, she takes Anne's rescue into her own hands; risking everything.





	1. Going Through Changes

 

The time was now. The druids had proved by imprisoning Justin that they were not trustworthy so why would she bother listening to their ‘guidance’ anymore? The secret stone circle was eerily silent, just the gentle creak of trees and the occasional eerie noise but no real signs of life. As she approached the entrance to fripps room a buzzing sound, almost that of a swarm of bees filled her ears. When she opened her eyes, her surroundings had changed. 

 

Fripp’s room was a sanctuary. It smelled like warm cinnamon incense, and the gentle crackling of a fire in the hearth was soothing. Soon her sense of peace and calm faded as she remembered why she was here when she definitely wasn't supposed to be. Catherine looked to the bed and could see Fripp’s small body laying there, asleep. His recovery was going well according to Avalon. His power had been severely diminished when he banished Darko and no one was sure if he was going to make it until recently. 

 

Catherine tiptoed across the floor to the bookshelf, glancing back at the squirrel every so often. Finally she reached the tall shelving, which was conveniently organized alphabetically. Working her way down the rows, she finally reached the section specifically for Pandoria. She read the spines slowly. _ Pandoria, fact or fiction?, The pink world, etc.  _ Finally she laid her eyes on a dark green spine with silver letters brushed on the side. _ Portal summoning and Pandorian leaks.  _ That should do it, she thought to herself, quietly pulling it from the shelf and tucking it in her rucksack. Just as quietly as she had entered, she left.

 

Thorn waited patiently in the Stone circle, lifting her head and nickering when her owner reappeared. **“Let's go home before anyone else shows up.”** Catherine said with a nervous chuckle, climbing aboard her grey mare and trotting to the exit. Catherine told no one her plan, not even Evergrey who out of everyone had to know the most about pandoria...well except for one. Either way he was too close to the druids, strained brotherly relationship or not. 

 

Clearly they were not to be trusted, they had proved it to her with their latest actions. They had imprisoned her boyfriend and then attempted to apprehend them both when she freed him. Catherine frowned, thinking of how much she had sacrificed to help the druids. However, Lisa, Alex, Linda and Anne had nothing to do with that and neither did Jorvik. 

 

Anne. The poor girl. The soul riders told her so much of their friend. A talented dressage rider and model who had been kidnapped around the same time Lisa had. Unfortunately for Anne, after Lisa’s escape Darko shoved Anne to the farthest corner of Pandoria, excluded from any landmass that could provide any escape. In addition he had encased her in a crystal prison. Supposedly no one but that staff wielding jerk has the ability to open it. That was all going to change.

 

When she and Thorn arrived back in Moorland she untacked her mare and gave her a good grooming, feeding her a few treats and putting her away in her roomy stall to enjoy some grain. Catherine took some time to change into a pair of Pajamas, pulling on a pair of velvet textured rust sweatpants and a fuzzy black sweater. In the corner of the feed room was a set of stairs leading to the loft where Catherine lived. It had been renovated and was just as nice as any apartment in Aideen’s plaza. 

 

Her bed stood on one end under a large oil painting of Moorland she had bought at an estate sale at the winery. Next to her bed was an antique night stand with an oil lamp and a few books she liked to read when she couldn’t sleep. In a separate room was a small kitchen and eating area which led to the bathroom. It was simple, but it was hers. 

 

Catherine walked across the room to the foot of her bed where a large trunk rested. She pulled the lid up and pulled out a few items. A jar of black sand, candles, and a box of matches. In the center of the room she took the book from her backpack, laying it on the wood floor and kneeling in front of it. She uncapped the jar, pouring a circle of black sand around the book. She lit three candles in a triangle shape around the circle. Taking a wax stick, she held it over the frame until it was melted and dripped a protective circle on the floor around the book and herself. She cleared her throat nervously. Closing her eyes before beginning her chant.

 

Linda had taught her this. While Linda enjoyed reading books the natural way, in times of great danger information had to be found quicker. 

 

**_“Open your cover, show me the way, give me the information I dare not sway. Light of day, dark of night, please hear this devoted plight.”_ ** She repeated those words over and over. The flames grew larger, illuminating the room to the point that she could feel heat on her face. Suddenly, the book flew open, the pages flapping as they revealed just what she was looking for. 

 

**“Summoning a portal to Pandora.”** Catherine spent the whole night tucked in bed, reading up on everything she needed to know before her journey. The next day she was awoken by the sound of her horses whinnying for her to feed them breakfast. She yawned, rolling out of bed and not bothering to make it up. She changed into a pair of black jeans and riding boots, followed by her fur lined leather jacket to keep her warm in the cold weather. She brushed her hair out and put on just a little makeup. Today was going to be a big one.

 

Once she descended the stairs she put her backpack on, tucking the book into it before going into the yard to look for Maya. She was sweeping the yards cobblestones and watering the flower pots.  **“Maya! Would you mind feeding my horses today? Ill pay you $20.”** Catherine asked the groom with a pleading smile. 

  
**“Of course!”** Maya took the money and off she went. **“Now to attend to business.”** Catherine said with a sigh. She decided a walk to clear her head would be good. After all, Nilmer’s Highland wasn't that far away.


	2. Clarity

According to the soul riders, Anne had disappeared in Sweden during a dressage competition, along with her horse Concorde.. None of them had known Mr. Sands reach went that far. Concorde was still recuperating in valedale, clearly longing for his rider. When they first rescued him he was a foal which was odd to everyone but a few weeks after leaving Ydris’s circus, he seemed to sprout literally overnight and return to his original form, a strong eight year old warmblood. Still, he spoke to no one. Not even the other soul horses. He needed Anne back just as much as the rest of them and it seemed that responsibility laid entirely on Catherine’s shoulders. It also seemed like if they waited for the Druid’s permission to do everything than nothing would be done at all. 

Catherine reached Nilmer’s Highland in no time, looking up at the bigtop with a knot in her chest. She walked over to the smaller fortune telling tent, parting the flaps and walking in. She sat down in the chair and waited, picking at her cuticles.

 

**“Ah little dove!”** Catherine was startled by his entrance, jumping in surprise.  **“Hello Ydris.”** She greeted with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. The last time she had seen him he was holding back Garnok just after she drained his power using a special clock. What an interesting history they had. 

 

**“Have you come for a fortune?”**

 

**“No actually-”**

 

**“Let me stop you there,** **_mon cheri_ ** **, I know what you are here for and it is no fortune. Your here because you want my help.”**

 

**“Your correct. I want your help to save Anne.”**

 

**“And why would I do that for you?”**

 

**“Because I have an act to replace Concorde.”**

 

**“Well, you have caught my attention, what is this act you speak of?”** He asked, rubbing his hands together.

 

**“Me. I’ll be apart of your show for exactly a year and no longer than that.”**

 

**“Hmmm. This could be fun, its a deal!”** Ydris exclaimed, taking her hand and shaking it in eagerly in agreement.

 

Catherine smiled, nodding. **“Now lets talk about what you can do for me.”**

 

-

 

In the end, Ydris did teach her what she needed to know for her journey. He gifted her his knowledge on how to survive the trip, what she would need to make it out alive. Now it was up to her to plan the perfect location. Somewhere safe, secluded, free of anyone dumb enough to possibly wander into the open portal. 

 

Forgotten Fields. It was so perfect. It was empty, hence the name forgotten. Hardly anyone ventured into those fields save for the sheep and cows but they were secluded to their stone fenced pastures. Down in the canyon would be perfect for her trip. 

 

As soon as morning arrived, Catherine began her journey. She wrote a note to Maya with a $20 and slid it under the grooms door, requesting her to feed again if she would be so kind. Catherine tacked up Thorn with care, making sure that everything was as it should be. How was one supposed to prepare for a trip to hell anyways? Would it be cold? Or hot? Ydris told her it would be cold, so she dressed in jeans, tall boots and a warm coat. Fall weather was setting in anyways so she would have needed it anyways.Thorn could sense her rider’s nerves, spooking at things she usually didnt notice and flicking her tail. 

 

They set off for the fields before the sun had completely rissen, wanting to escape the yard before anyone woke up. If Justin saw her riding out that early he would question it, but she knew he was a heavy sleeper and wouldn’t wake until his alarm went off at 8:00AM on the dot. From Moorland, the ride was about fifteen minutes to the valley below the forgotten fields. 

 

The sky was cast with purple and pink shadows, and what could be more appropriate. As they turned the corner and trotted down the dimly lit valley, she could feel the fear begin to consume her. It crawled up her throat and choked her. Her fingers gripped the reins as hard as they could, her nails digging into her own palms.  _ For anne _ ...she thought to herself. _ Either I stay here and do nothing or I get that poor girl out. Its now or never. _

 

Catherine dismounted, taking her backpack off and propping it up to the side. Out of it she pulled the book from fripps room, five candles, a jar of gunpowder, and a Red Beryl Bixbite Crystal that Ydris had lent her to make the portal. 

 

She arranged the candles in a star, connecting the five points with the gun powder. She lit each one and placed the crystal in the center and making a path of gunpowder from each corner of the star, to the crystal. She breathed out a deep sigh, opening the book to the dog eared page. The incantation was in an unfamiliar language. She had practiced her pronunciation many times in preparation to get it just right. As she spoke the words allowed, the flame seemed to melt down the side of the wax and onto the gunpowder trail, feeding on the fire slowly at first, and then picking up speed as it created the outline of the star. Then, it grew closer to the crystal until the fire swarmed its base, growing strong and hot as she continued to speak. Thorn snorted, stomping nervously as the pink glow seemed to cover the walls of the valley. With a loud blast that seemed to shake the earth, a portal seemed to explode out of the crystal, standing before Catherine. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she looked at the mesmerizing pink swirls. 

  
Stepping away from the portal, she took ahold of Thorn’s reins and pet her nose. **“Its going to be just fine Thorn. We’ve been here before.”** She gave her grey mare a gentle kiss on the snout before turning around and walking back toward the portal, her trusty horse following behind. Together, they entered the mysterious world so far from home. 


	3. After Thoughts

Pandoria. She had heard so much of it and yet Catherine could not have prepared herself for what faced her on the other side of the portal. The sky was purple and bright. The air and wind smelled like berries with a hint of a metallic scent...just a hint. She had been here, just once before but it had been so brief and jarring she hardly remembered it.

 

There was no time to waste. Thorn seemed unfazed by the trip, so Catherine put her foot in the stirrup and climbed aboard her soul horse, gently nudging her side and trotting into the unfamiliar dimension. Other than the color and the overwhelming plant life, the sounds weren't all that different from Jorvik. Instead of bird songs, you could hear the flying sea creatures click and whistle to each other. The leaves of plants and tall grass rubbed together. Though gravity seemed lighter here. Each step Thorn took seemed bouncier and longer as they silently made their way down the path. 

 

No one knew where she was. Not Dark Core, not the druids. She was alone to figure out a way to free Anne and get them both out of their. Well, all three of them. Hopefully Anne would be strong enough to hold on and ride double. Well, that being if she was alive at all. The landscape was treacherous, covered in caverns, twisted paths and towering trails. Thorn and Catherine picked their way through the land, looking for the floating island that held Anne so high above all else.

 

~ Back in Moorland ~

 

_ Beep…beep...beep...beep _

 

Justin’s sleepy hand pressed the noise button on his alarm clock. He groaned, stretching before lazily climbing out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom, splashing his face and brushing his teeth before getting dressed for the morning barn chores. After he would have breakfast, but the horses came first. The moorland lesson horses nickered to him as soon as he walked in, eager for their breakfast.

 

**“Oh hi Justin,”** Greeted Maya, smiling at him from behind her thick red hair.  **“Mind feeding by yourself this morning? Catherine needs me to feed her horses and you know what a chore that is.”** The groom said with a laugh.

 

**“Yeah sure, no problem. Where is Catherine anyways?”** Justin asked through a yawn, pouring a scoop of grain into the first horses feed bin.

 

**“Oh, I don't know. She slipped a note asking me to before I woke up but I haven’t seen her today.”** Maya explained with a shrug.

 

_ That's odd... _ Justin thought to himself, wondering where his girlfriend could have gone to be so early. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hoofbeats galloping into the yard. Linda stopped at the stable doorway, Meteor snorting beneath her.  **“Linda? What’s going on?”** Justin asked. He could see the rider was frantic, her brows furrowed. 

 

**“I’ll explain on the way. Saddle up Saga, we need you now.”** She ordered, her voice full of worry and focus.

 

Justin tacked up Saga quicker than he knew he could, tightening her girth rapidly and bridling her. The grey mare cooperated beautifully, taking everything in stride.  **“Maya! I’m sorry but your gonna have to feed the horses today!”** He exclaimed, hopping onto his horse and taking off with Linda, out of the Moorland gates and past the riding arena and the pole bending course. 

 

**“Linda, what is going on?”** Justin asked, pulling up beside her.

 

**“Catherine. It’s Catherine. She did something crazy.”**

 

**“What did she do?”**

 

**“If Ydris hadn’t told us…”**

 

**“What did she do Linda?”** He asked, halting.

 

**“She went to Pandoria. Alone.”**

 

~ Back in Pandoria ~

 

They stood on the edge of a precipice. Looking down, Catherine gulped. Nothing below, and nothing above. No way to get to the prison island. Catherine looked to Thorn and smiled. “It’s okay, I planned for this.” She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like an abnormally large blueberry.  **“Ydris said this would help...unlock your full potential. We’ve trusted him this far, what do you say?”** She said, offering it to her horse with an open palm.

 

Thorn eyed it skeptically for a moment before taking it from Catherine’s hand and eating it, and then sniffing for more in her pocket.  **“Sorry, that’s the only one.”** Catherine stood back and looked at her horse waiting for something...anything to happen.  **“Well I guess we just wait.”** Catherine found a rock to sit on and watched her horse carefully.

 

It was minutes before she noticed her horse grow antsy, pulling on her reins and stomping her hooves. Thorn looked to her saddle, stretching her head around. Catherine understood and walked to her side, uncinching it and resting it on the ground. Then, as suddenly as they had arrived in that place Thorn reared up, her hooves striking out as if they could scrape the sky. Enormous white wings sprouted from her sides just like that had on the oil rig so long ago. She flapped them just once, examining their weight against her side and how she could tuck them into herself. 

  
She whinnied to her owner, Catherine, who just stood there in awe looking at her amazing horse. Clearly Ydris’s powers were nothing to underestimate.Thorn bowed, opening her wings up to allow her soul rider to mount. Catherine walked to her grey horse’s side and climbed aboard, holding onto the reins for dear life.  **“Alright Thorn. Lets go get Anne.”**


	4. Smoke & Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

Justin, Alex, Lisa, Linda, Elizabeth, Avalon, Evergrey, and Ydris all gathered under the big top. All had crossed arms and angry expressions, except for Ydris who looked embarrassed and sheepish.

 

 **“Ydris, a magician of your power should know how risky this is! How could you be so irresponsible.”** Avalon scolded.

 

 **“She is a child Ydris. A child!”** Elizabeth yelled, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

 **“Ydris what were you thinking?”** Evergrey mumbled, looking off into the distance.

 

Ydris stomped his foot. **“First off all, Catherine is not a child! She is an adult who can make her own choices. Second of all, she** **_was_ ** **a child when you tricked her into joining your ‘team’, you forced her to keep secrets she never should of had to keep.”**

 

 **“We did it to protect this island from people like you!”** Elizabeth yelled back, Evergrey and Avalon nodding in agreement.

 

 **“Protect...you dont know the meaning of the word!”** Ydris said, pointing at her.

 

 **“Oh and as if you do. You are such an imbecile!”** She retorted.

 

 **“Enough!”** Justin exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him, not having expected an outburst. **“You** **_all_ ** **let this happen. And that is the truth. Now, let’s work together to figure out where she put the portal. Any guesses?”**

 

 **“Greendale?”** Lisa suggested.

 

 **“What about South hoof?”** Alex added.

 

 **“No, I know where she would have put it.”** Linda said quietly. **“Forgotten Fields. We both discussed how that place had so many magical properties. She agreed that the seclusion would be good to practice her craft in.”**

 

Everyone nodded, realizing Linda was probably right as usual. So, they all saddled up and rode off for the Forgotten Fields. Once they arrived, it was easy to know where the portal was. A soft whirring sound that grew louder and louder as they approached the canyon gave it away. The group gazed at the shimmering light. Justin was bewildered, reaching for it with his hand as if mesmerized by it. Ydris grabbed his wrist, bringing him back to earth.

 

 **“This portal is unstable, none of us can follow her in. We would condemn her to perish if we tried.”** He said, shaking his head. Justin looked from Ydris to Elizabeth.

 

**“Is he right?”**

 

 **“Unfortunately, yes. He is right. We will just have to wait for her to find her own way out...there is nothing we can do for her now.”** Elizabeth said, leaning against the canyon wall and trying to look strong for her soul riders.

 

~ Back in Pandoria ~

 

After Catherine gave Thorn the slightest of kicks, her mare spread her wings high and far and seemed to levitate in the air, carrying them high above. The flew through the air, toward the prison island. Catherine latched onto Thorn’s neck with both arms and refused to look down, really wishing that she had her saddle. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed and patiently waiting for her pegasus to land. Beside’s the fear, the ride was actually quite enjoyable. The wind against her face was refreshing and thorn hardly moved beneath her, just her wings that flew them across that great abyss.

 

As quickly as their harrowing flight began, it ended. With a gentle thud they landed, though Catherine was still cemented to her horses back. Thorn nickered, reaching around and lipping her riders boot. Catherine dared to open her eyes, smiling. “Oh, we’ve landed. Good job girl.”

 

Off they trotted, up the hill to the crystal. This was where her plan ended. _I didn’t think i’d even get this far..._ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by...whimpering. As they crested the slope, the enormous crystal revealed itself. **“Please…”** A voice cried out, echoing around her like a broken radio. **“Please don’t leave me here….”** The voice was weak, tired. Exhausted. Her words repeated themselves. Quietly echoing from wall to wall in a loop.

 

Catherine slid off Thorn’s back, using a subtle signal to tell her horse to stay put, slowly, she walked to the bottom of the crystal. She could make out the silhouette of a girl in fetal position, but nothing more. She placed her bare hands against the surface. It pulsed, like a beating heart. Instead of berries, the air here smelled metallic. Catherine stepped backwards, making a space between here and the crystal.

 

 **“Well, here goes nothing.”** She focused her energy into her palms, rotating her hands around each other. At first there was nothing, and then a small beam of light. It grew larger in her hands until it shone brightly. Opening her grasp, the light flew from her hands and connected to the crystal. Catherine’s beam was like a ray of pure energy as it flew from her palm, waves at first until it grew to be a steady stream. It was loud, overpowering that small voice until it was all she could hear in pandoria. The crystal trembled beneath her power. She reached into her pocket with her other hand, her focus never drifting, and pulled out a blueberry looking object. She swallowed it quickly. She groaned, her head growing light as a purple color overtook her once white beam. It was stronger and for a moment she thought she would lose her footing. Panting, she held her ground and focused on destroying the crystal that held anne captive.

 

 **“You really thought you could get away with this?”** A voice bellowed behind her. Her focus waned and her light began to waver. Darko.

 

 **“Don’t do this darko, just let her go!”** Catherine cried out, turning to face him but still using her power against the crystal.

 

Darko said nothing. Lifting his staff above his head and pointing the tip toward her, his dark energy powered toward her. With no other choice, she used her free hand to surge back against it, her white light meeting his in the middle. She cried out, power draining from her hands. Her skin grew pale and her body heavy as her sight began to grow dimmer and dimmer. Focusing with whatever energy she had left, a sudden burst of power emitted from both of her palms. Darko flew backward, his hands missing the edge of the island as he fell to his doom.

 

The crystal let out a great crash as it shattered, pieces of it scattering the ground as Anne’s week body rolled to the ground. Catherine panted, falling to her knees. Looking at her burning palms, she could see that they were charred, her skin black and unrecognizable. Dragging her aching body to her feet, she stumbled toward Anne who was beginning to come to. She was also left damaged, her face covered in Pandorian scarring much like Evergrey’s.

 

 **“We have to...go.”** Catherine wheezed out. She managed to whistle for Thorn who trotted to her side. **“We have to...get out of here.”** She mumbled, helping Anne to her feet the best she could. Thorn lowered herself to her knees before laying down to allow the tired riders and easy way to mount. Catherine put Anne on first, climbing on behind her and holding them both on. **“Go Thorn. Back to the...portal.”** She mumbled before Pandoria turned sideways, and the world went dark. **“Back home…”**

 

Everything between leaving Pandoria and arriving in the sunny fields of Forgotten Fields was dark. Catherine woke up gasping, and she could feel arms holding her body. “Catherine?” Justin whimpered. Justin...his warm arms encircled her and his hand ran through her hair. She could feel his hands shaking as he held her.

 

 **“Justin…”** Catherine whispered.

 

 **“She...she is completely drained. Her power...her life force…”** Elizabeth Sunbeam mumbled, her tone of voice completely bewildered.

 

Justin looked down at Catherine, her eyelids beginning to stir. Instead of her big blue eyes gazing up at him like they had so many times, all he could see was pink. No pupil, no iris, no sclera. Just pink replacing what had once been so beautiful.

 

 **“Oh Catherine…”** Justin cried out, a tear falling from his cheek and unto hers.

 

 **“I don’t know how much time I have…”** She croaked out in a sore voice. Her breathing was shallow and her body was heavy. Dead weight in his arms. Pink tears seemed to melt from the corners of her eyes.

 

 **“Please don’t leave me Catty...I...what am I supposed to do without you?”** He whimpered. Avalon ushered Lisa, Alex, Anne, and Linda away because they had been crying. Anne was weak, but in surprisingly good spirits. She would recovered...while Catherine would not.

 

 **“Listen to me. I loved you** **_completely._ ** **And you loved me the same. That’s all that matters now.”** She said, reaching up with one blackened hand to caress his cheek. Within seconds of lowering her hand to her side, her body grew limp and all life ceased.

  
**“Dont...go...dont…”** Justin said quietly into her hair, taking in the scent of lavender shampoo while he still could. Lavender...with a hint of berries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did steal Catherine's final words from the haunting of hill house because those words inspired this whole fic, you should definitely watch that show its a heartbreaker


End file.
